Chérie ou Cheri ?
by poppycat
Summary: la visite chez les parents avec la fiancée improvisée...Thème qui normalement se déroulle plutôt bien...sauf quand Alphons ne trouve personne d'autre qu'Ed pour jouer les dulcinées. CHAPITRE 5 fanarts
1. 1 : Comment se faire avoir

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat (mwa !)

**_Genre :_** humour (c'est relatif…) Romance… enfin çà pourra pas être pire que les feuilletons de l'été de la première et la seconde chaîne.

**_Rating :_** K /T changera

**_Disclamer :_** fma n'est pas a moi !

Note de l'auteur : fanfic break : étant donné que je patauge un peu avec mes deux autres fics en cours (bloc au milieu d'un chapitre), j'en commence une petite troisième avec des chapitres plus courts et un ton plus léger . Je reprends le thème classique de la fiancée improvisée lors de la visite chez les parents , cette fois –ci c'est Alphons et Ed qui s'y collent. Edward martyrisé à l'horizon !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**1 : Comment se faire avoir...**_

On ne ment pas à ses parents… Cà, il venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends. Depuis plusieurs mois, il racontait à sa mère, au téléphone, qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie, histoire de la rassurer et de ne pas lui avouer que ses seules soirées mondaines, il les passait avec son colocataire/collègue et ami au petit troquet du coin à discuter travail. Les filles, pas le temps, le travail avant tout. Et le voilà, maintenant bien embêté, à deux jours de ce fameux week-end où invité par maman, il était censé passer le seuil de la maison paternelle en charmante compagnie. Il avait en une semaine , fait le tour de toutes les jeunes femmes de son entourage , leur demandant si elles ne voulaient pas jouer les petites amies d'un week-end, histoire de le dépanner…En vain…Alphons soupira en traversant le hall de l'immeuble où lui et Edward louaient un petit appartement. Mme Gracia qui passait un coup de serpillière dans le couloir à ce moment là lui adressa un sourire désolé.

-« Elles ont toute refusé , n'est-ce pas ,Mr Heiderich ? »

-« oui… «

-« Vous devriez avouer la vérité à vos parents…Après tout, vous êtes jeune et très pris par vos études…Il est normal que vous n'ayez pas de temps à consacrer à ce genre de chose. »

-« Ma mère serait si déçue…Je crois qu'elle ne comprendrait pas…Elle trouverait çà anormal et elle m'en voudrait pour lui avoir menti pendant plus de six mois. »

-« Que comptez vous faire ? »

-« … »

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et gravit les marches en sortant ses clefs. Il prit une grande inspiration et il rentra chez lui. Edward allait se payer sa tête…Bien sympa le colloc' mais pas toujours très compréhensif. Comme il s'y attendait, il retrouva le blondinet court sur pattes affalé sur le sofa, plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme ouvrage de physique newtonienne. Alphons fit profil bas, essayant de rejoindre sa chambre sans se faire remarquer.

-« Alors ? » Demanda Edward d'un air goguenard .

-« Alors rien… Tu connais beaucoup de fille qui disent oui à un gars qui leur demande : « salut, tu veux bien partir en week-end avec moi histoire que je te présente à mes parents pour faire bonne figure pour que je te laisse tomber ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous resterons bons amis…» »

-« Tu vas avoir l'air idiot en te pointant chez tes vieux tout seul… »

-« Merci de me le rappeler. » répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

Edward se redressa, histoire de lui laisser une petite place sur le sofa.

-« Je suis épuisé ! » s'exclamait Alphonse en se laissant choir lamentablement aux côtés de son camarade.

-« Tu veux que je m'occupe du dîner ? »

L'idée qu'une intoxication alimentaire pouvait constituer une excuse valable pour éviter le week-end en famille traversa l'esprit d'Heiderich mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait devoir mettre sa santé, déjà fragile, en danger et pire, goûter de nouveau à la cuisine de son colocataire dont il avait fait l'expérience peu plaisante quelques mois au par avent. Edward était un brillant physicien, un bon chimiste mais un bien piètre cuisinier. Il se ravisa donc au dernier moment.

-« Non , je m'en occupe. »

Edward lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos et se leva brusquement.

-« A force de travailler au milieu de tous ces hydrocarbure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bain d'essence. Je ferais mieux de prendre une douche rapidement. Ajouta – il en reniflant sa chemise avec dégoût. »

-« Etant donné qu'avec ton sale caractère tu as tendance à t'enflammer très vite, cela pourrait représenter un risque potentiel … »

-« Ah ah très drôle… Moi et mon sale caractère, on va utiliser toute l'eau chaude ». rétorqua l'intéressé en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain.

----------

Alphons soupira pour la énième fois de la journée… pas de pseudo fiancée, un week-end désastreux à l'horizon et pas d'eau chaude pour la douche de ce soir …qui dit mieux ?

Il entendit un cri d'agonie provenant de la salle de bain. Edward s'était encore pris les cheveux dans les rouages de sa prothèse et énonçait un chapelet d'injures colorée à propos d'engrenages maléfiques et de mèches vicieuses.

Pestant devant le miroir ébréché de la salle d'eau , l'ex Fullmetal se débattait serviette éponge autour des hanches ,tirant de tous les côtés, aggravant la situation en emmêlant de plus belle ses doigts métalliques dans sa longue chevelure blonde. La brosse entre les dent il baragouina quelques insultes à l'adresse de son colocataire qui l'observait en se marrant depuis la porte.

-« Aides moi au lieu de te payer ma tête. »

Séance quotidienne de démêlage…Tout le monde sur le pont branlement de combat. Alphons réquisitionné pour l'opération essayait tant bien que mal de dégager la main d'Edward de ses longs écheveaux de mèches blondes , promettant à l'enragé de service de mettre terme à la situation à grand coup de ciseaux si il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.

-« Fini ! », s'Ecria-t-il au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Edward soulagé se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chaloupé vers sa propre chambre, histoire de ne pas passer la soirée en tenue d'Eve.

C'est en regardant son camarade s'éloigner qu'Alphons eut une idée bizarre qu'il garda dans un coin de sa tête tout le long de la soirée.

----------

Onze heures moins le quart. Ed avait repris la lecture de son ouvrage juste après le dîner. Il étouffa un bâillement et ferma ses yeux 5 minutes pour les reposer. Au bout d'un moment il se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête en direction d'Alphons , remarquant que ce dernier le fixait de regard.

-« Il y a un problème ? » finit-il par demandé , l'air gèné.

-« J'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais les traits aussi fins. »

Edward piqua un fard à faire pâlir d'envie une armée de tomates bien mures . Un ange passa…

-« Tu saurais te faire un chignon ? » demanda le blond aux yeux bleu avec un grand sourire , histoire de briser la glace.

Un deuxième ange passa, à la poursuite de son copain.

Edward cligna des yeux, l'air visiblement étonné. Alphons lui lança un regard suppliant avant d'ajouter :

-« Edward, pourrais tu être ma fiancée ce week-end ? »

Ce jour là on ajouta un nouveau panneau au code de la route, spécialement dédié à cette situation. Un joli panneau blanc, triangulaire ,avec un bordure rouge et le dessin d'un petit emplumé au milieu. Attention, passage d'anges.

Peut être était-ce la fatigue ou le côté soudain de cette demande, toujours était-il qu'Edward semblait, à ce moment là avoir de la compote à la place des neurones. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser et de s'écrier :

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? MAIS CA VA PAS NAN ? »

-« Je suis sérieux, pourrais-tu m'accompagner ce week-end chez mes parents ? »

-« Si ta mère te vois arriver au bras d'un gars elle risque de tirer une de ces tronches… »

-« Bah , justement, je pensais que tu pourrais te déguiser en femme. »

Edward le fixa d'un air bovin.

-« C'est là dernière fois que je te laisses mettre de l'ordre dans le local à essence, çà ne te réussi vraiment pas… J'ai pas l'air d'une fille ! »

-« Vu ton physique, je crois que tu serais assez crédible, tu est petit, svelte et tu as un petit air, comment dire… efféminé… »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Touché, coulé. L'ego d'Edward venait de voler en éclat en quelques mots.

-« QUI A DIT QUE J ETAIS SI PETIT ET SI EFFEMINE QUE L'IDIOT DU DESSUS EN AVAIT LACHE SA FIANCEE POUR ME DEMANDER EN MARIAGE EN CROYANT QUE J4ETAIS NOUVELLE DANS LE QUARTIER. »

Des coups résonnèrent au plafond, le voisin du dessus n'appréciant vraisemblablement pas que l'on beugle ce genre de remarques à 11 h et demies du soir,quand les braves gens sont déjà couchés et que pour la demande en mariage, çà tenait toujours.

Il jeta un regard noir à Alphons, furieux, se sentant profondément insulté, puis il se leva en direction de sa chambre.

-« Il n'en est pas question. »

-« S'il te plaît… »

-« Non. »

Alphonse haussa les épaules tristement et jeta à Edward un dernier regard plein d'espoir.

Si il existe deux choses capables de faire craquer Edward Elric, ce sont bien une tarte aux pommes et son petit frère. Et quand la copie conforme de son cadet use de sa technique spéciale « fend le cœur », le Fullmetal ne peut pas lui résister bien longtemps. Et c'est devant deux grands yeux bleus implorants qu'Edward déposa les armes.

-« C'est bon t'as gagné. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

à suivre... peut être... Reviews ? (utilise la technique "fend le coeur")


	2. 2: Sans dessus ni dessous

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat (mwa !)

**_Genre :_** humour (c'est relatif…) Romance… (Edward : SORTEZ MOI DE LA !)

**_Rating :_** K /T changera

**_Disclamer :_** fma n'est pas a moi !

Note de l'auteur : Wahou ! Je me connecte et je découvre 14 reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé. J'ai répondu à la plupart des review et je remercie ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour la peine j'update vite !

y'a un peu de vécu dans cette partie XD, la fin de ce chapitre me rappelle un gros fou rire… explications en fin de chapitre XD

je rajoute le lien vers un fanart fait rapidement directement à la tablette (aouch , j'ai pas l'habitude) histoire de martyriser un peu plus Edward et de donner une petite idée de la forme d'une robe mouchoir, qui n'est plus très courante. Ne pas faire attention aux proportions XD :

http /i52.photobucket . com /albums/g11/ptit-neko/edorobecopy.jpg

enlever les espaces

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**2: Sans dessus ni dessous**_

**L**e lendemain matin, Alphons se leva de bonne heure histoire de faire quelques emplettes pour compléter le travestissement de son ami. Il revint chez lui vers dix heures.

Mme Gracia qui arrangeait les grands vases remplis de fleurs fraîches devant sa boutique l'interpella au passage.

-"Bonjour Alphons ! Vous revenez du marché ?"

-"Pas vraiment, j'avais quelques courses à faire…"

Elle jeta un oeil intéressé à ses paquets et afficha un large sourire.

-"Mon petit doigt me dit que votre situation s'est arrangée."

Instinctivement il tenta de camoufler une petite poche rose au milieu des autres paquets.

-"Allez, racontez moi tout", fit elle un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres. "Je suis une cliente de cette boutique, je reconnais ce genre de petites poches facilement."

Les joues du jeune allemand prirent une jolie teinte pourpre. Il fit signe à sa logeuse qu'il préfèrerait en discuter à l'intérieur et il la suivit dans l'arrière boutique.

----------

-"Mmmm café…"

Edward se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il aurait bien aimé dormir 5 minutes de plus mais l'odeur du café matinal le tira du pays des songes. Il s'étira langoureusement et se leva pour ouvrir les volets.

-"Waouh, c'est que çà caille dehors !"

Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt à manches longues sur son caleçon et se dirigea en mode zombie vers la cuisine.

-"Bonjour Ed ! s'écria Alphons."

-"'jour espèce de tricheur". Bougonna le blondinet en soulevant une paupière histoire de jeter un regard assassin à son « futur fiancé ».

Il attrapa sa tasse machinalement dans le placard et prit place à la table en cherchant la cafetière à l'aveuglette.

-"Je vous remplis le bol ? "demanda une voix féminine.

-"Oui merci Mme Graci… MME GRACIA? que faîtes-vous ici?"

La propriétaire lui fit un grand sourire tout en remplissant le bol.

-"Je suis venue vous aider !"

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Pour vous préparer pour ce week-end."

Edward se retourna lentement en direction d'Alphons avec l'œil du tueur.

-"AAAAALPHOOONS ?"

-"Oui ? "répondit innocemment le futur condamné à mort ."Au fait, j'ai rien contre les rayures mais tu pourrais au moins enfiler quelque chose…ajouta-t-il sur un ton de faux reproche."

Ses yeux se portèrent lentement sur ses jambes. La journée commençait de manière merveilleuse avec un réveil en fanfare, quel bonheur que de se retrouver dès le saut du lit en calecif nez à nez avec sa logeuse.

-----------

-"Alors si j'ai bien tout compris vous allez essayer de faire passer monsieur Edward pour votre fiancée et vous comptez le déguiser."

-"Oui !" S'exclamât Alphons.

-"Hélas!"Ajouta Ed en sortant douché et habillé de sa chambre.

Elle le scruta de la tête aux pieds, l'air perplexe.

-"Tu vois", fit Ed à l'adresse de son colloc', "mme Gracia à l'air de trouver que cette idée est ridicule."

Le visage de la fleuriste s'illumina et elle éclata de rire.

-"Oh non, détrompez- vous Edward, je pense que l'idée d'Alphons marchera. Vous savez, vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à changer, un peu de maquillage, un peu de poitrine et vous ferez une superbe jeune femme."

_Ô rage, ô désespoir…_

A ces mots le visage d'Edward adopta la même expression qu'une charolaise en train de regarder passer un véhicule de voie ferrée.

-"… ce qui me tracasse", ajouta Mme Gracia," c'est que j'aimerais bien vous prêter quelques une de mes tenues mais je crains qu'elles ne soient trop grandes pour vous."

Alphonse se boucha les oreilles et un cri strident et soudain fit trembler les murs de Munich. Selon les témoignages de certains habitants, l'on aurait entendu clairement les mots « qui a dit que j'étais si petit », suivis d'une longue tirade incompréhensible… L'origine de ce son reste encore indéterminée les autorités effectuent toujours des recherches, la population sera prévenue des résultats en temps voulus.

-----------

-"Tournez-vous un peu… mon tailleur vous va à ravir… il est, c'est vrai un peu trop long mais çà cache vos cicatrices à la jambe."

Edward, mal à l'aise avait essayé l'intégralité de la garde Robe de Mme Gracia. Ils avaient sélectionné un petit tailleur gris, une Robe tube arrivant au genou de couleur vert sombre, une jolie Robe fourreau rouge et d'une Robe mouchoir de soirée en satin rose. Il fit la moue en enfilant la dernière robe, principalement à cause de la couleur.

-"J'ai froid aux jambes…"

-"C'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude…"

-"J'ai l'air ridicule."

-"Mais non, tout ce que nous avons mit de côté cache parfaitement vos cicatrices et vos prothèses."

-"Je ne parlais pas de çà…"

-"Tout çà c'est bien joli fit la logeuse, mais çà manque un petit peu de volume… Alphons si vous alliez nous chercher le contenu du petit sac rose que vous êtes allés cherché ce matin…" demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward blêmit, qu'entendait-elle par Volume ? Y'avait quoi dans ce sac rose ? Pourquoi Alphons s'était-il mit si soudainement à rougir ?

----------

Deuxième hurlement inexpliqué de la journée… Les vitres en tremblent encore.

Edward, violet courut s'enfermer à double tour dans ses quartiers.

-"NAAAAN J'ENFILERAIS JAMAIS CE MACHIN ! QUE CELA SOIT CLAIR, JE REFUSE !"

-"Edward, ne soit pas ridicule…"

-"J'LE SUIS DEJA J'TE SIGNALE."

-"Alors ne soit pas plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà !"

-"ELOIGNES TOI AVEC TA MAUDITE DENTELLE !"

-"Tu crois que çà a été facile pour moi d'aller te chercher çà ce matin, la vendeuse m'a regardé bizarrement j'te signale."

-"Edward ne faîtes pas l'enfant !" S'indigna Gracia en tambourinant à la porte." Venez l'enfiler immédiatement pour voir ce que çà donne avec la robe, de plus, Mr Alphons a très bon goût, ce qu'il vous a choisit est tout à fait charmant."

-"JAMAIS JE NE PORTERAIS DE SOUTIENT-GORGE !"

-"Laissez Gracia" fit Alphons calmement. "Je le comprends, il n'a pas le courage de sacrifier le peu de virilité qu'il lui reste. Il a la trouille c'est tout."

La porte s'entrouvrit et une main rapide arracha la pièce de lingerie des mains d'Alphons.

La porte se referma aussitôt, et ils durent patienter une demi heure avant qu'Edward ne sorte de la pièce, écarlate, après un long combat contre les bretelles et les agrafes.

-"Enfin !"

Mme Gracia l'aida à ajouter un peu de « volume ».

-"Quelle histoire!" fit elle en riant. "Si Alphonse avait commencé par vous montrer le reste du contenu du sac, je me demande ce qui se serait passé."

Une flèche blonde traversa la pièce en courant et on entendit le déclic de la serrure de la chambre d'Edward.

-"JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! ALPHONSE TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PERVERS."

----------

Délogé manu militari de sa chambre Edward contemplait d'un œil sombre la « bête » posée sur la table.

-"Tu m'étonnes que la vendeuse t'ait regardé bizarrement."

Alphons baissa la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

-"J'allais pas demander à Mme Gracia de nous prêter ce genre de choses."

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais porter çà… après tout, tes parents n'iront pas soulever ma robe pour vérifier mon pedigree . Alors que je porte un bon vieux calecif ou çà, c'est du pareil au même…"

Il repoussa la terrifiante petite culotte d'un geste dédaigneux.

-"Edward, vous n'allez tout de même pas porter des bas avec un caleçon …"

-"J'vois pas pourquoi …"fit il en fusillant sa logeuse du regard.

-"Ne serai-ce que pour les attacher, c'est une question de pratique"

-"Et vous les attachez avec quoi vos bas (1)?"

Mme Gracia attrapa la poche rose. Edward fut plaqué au sol par Alphons tendis qu'il essayait de fuir en direction de la salle de bain.

-"NON NON ET NON ! LA JE REFUSE."

Alphons se saisit des vêtements maudits et traîna de force Edward dans la salle de bain. Du coup le blondinet ne voulait plus y aller et se débattait comme un beau diable essayant de se dégager des bras du grand blond.

-"J'en ai pour une minute" assura-t-il, avant de sentir un pain de savon lancé par Edward passer juste au dessus de la tête… "ou peut être un peu plus , mais il finira bien par se fatiguer."

Edward se regarda longuement dans la psyché, habillé et coiffé. C'est vrai que l'illusion était assez saisissante.

Il souleva sa jupe l'ai bougon et marmonna en contemplant les dégâts sur ses jambes :

-"Edward Elric, le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist dans une robe mouchoir rose poudrée… passe encore…"

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-"… mais en petite culotte, bas et porte-jarretelles…Mustang en crèverait de rire… Où il me filerait une tape sur les fesses la langue pendante…"

« Honni soit qui mal y pense »(2)… Edward ce jour là aurait pu le dire…

Il rabaissa rapidement sa jupe en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Mme Gracia s'avança rayonnante une trousse remplie de cosmétique sous le bras et un bâton de rouge à lèvre à la main.

-"Si maintenant, vous venez pour me tartiner de graisse de baleine (3)… Allez crever." Fit il l'œil sombre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)le bas auto portant n'existe pas à l'époque tout comme les collants, il me semble.

(2)Citation du Roi Edward 3 (1312/1377) épisode de la jarretière lors du bal donné en l'honneur de la Comtesse de Salisbury dans les années 1340.

(3)Matière entrant dans la composition de nombreux produits de cosmétique, nottament dans le rouge à lèvre.

y'a un peu de vecu dans cette partie . Je m'explique : pour les 20 ans d'un ami fana des années 20 mes copains ont voulu se travestir en femme de l'époque en respectant les détail. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que le problème des bas se pose. En effet , à l'époque le bas qui tient tout seul n'existait pas et la jarretelle était de légion… Je me demande toujours ou ils ont pu trouver ce genre de truc mais toujours est il qu'entendre un garçon brailler qu' »enfiler un porte jaretelle au dessus d'un calcif c'est pas pratique », croyez moi, çà vous marque à vie (se marre encore). Je pense que cette soirée va pas mal m'aider pour cette fic lol

j'vous ai fait peur ? nan ? review ?


	3. 3: Voyage, voyages

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat (mwa !)

**_Genre :_** humour (c'est relatif…) Romance… (Edward : SORTEZ MOI DE LA !!!)

**_Rating :_** K /T changera

**_Disclamer : _**Et si je disais qu'FMA était à …(aperçoit Hawkeye en train de la viser…) Euh… non , Fma et tout son univers ne m'appartient en rien, c'est la proprièté de Hiromu Arakawa et de square enix (final fantasy 7 !!!!! ah, nan, c'était squaresoft à l'époque…)

Note de l'auteur : j'abandonne pas cette fic muhahahaha ! j'aime trop martyriser Ed XD.

Le premier qui devine pourquoi le prénom féminin donné à Ed par Alphons est Katia alors il gagne tout mon respect et un fanart d'un perso de fma si il le souhaîte (si il le souhaite XD , pas obligé) ... indice, c'est à cause d'un filma qui passe souvent à la tv .

Sinon je remercie les reviewers qui ont envoyé un petit mot ces dernières semaines !!

Dans la série je hais internet :

Sur certaines reviews quand je clique sur reply il y a un petit message rouge qui m'indique que je n'ai pas le droit de poster une réponse pour certaines raisons gnagnagna… Je m'en suis rendue compte en ne pouvant pas répondre sur une autre de mes fanfics , en espérant qu'avec celle là ça va marcher…

Apparemment il y a là aussi un problème pour les fanarts… la prochaine fois je le posterais sous mon deviant art et je mettrais le lin dans mon profil… ce sera plus simple

Allez ! trève de crucheries informatique ,place au chapitre !

* * *

_**chapitre 3: Voyage, voyages...**_

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le quai de la gare et pourtant Edward avait l'impression que le monde entier avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il tira sur sa jupe, mal à l'aise et se décida à s'avancer un peu plus près du train.

-« Ed, attends moi ! »

Alphons le rejoignit en trottinant, deux lourdes valises à la main.

-« Pourquoi c'est à moi de me trimballer les ballots. »

-« La galanterie, mon vieux, la galanterie… »

-« Mwais, quand çà t'arrange… »

-« J'ai l'air ridicule, tout le monde me regarde. »

-« Mais non, l'illusion est parfaite. »

Edward se sentit observé il se retourna et aperçut une petite vielle monter dans le wagon… un petit air de déjà vu…

-« ON y va ma chérie ? » fit Alphons à son compagnon d'infortune.

Aucune réaction.

-« EEEEDD ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« On monte ! »

------------

Alphons aida Edward à monter, pas facile, d'escalader une marche de train avec une jupe droite. Il entrèrent dans leur compartiment, Edward l'air passablement agacé.

-« Arrêtes de m'appeler « Ed » ou « Edward », les gens se retournent et çà fait bizarre. »

-« T'es parano. »

-« Et comment tu vas m'appeler devant tes vieux. »

1-0, çà Alphons ne l'avait pas prévu.

-« Eh biennnn euuuh… »

-« Trouves moi un prénom, moi j'ai pas d'idée. »

Alphons se tut quelques instants il contempla Edward jouer avec quelques mèches blondes échappées de son chignon.

-« Katia , Que penses-tu de Katia ? »

-« Mwais, pourquoi pas ? »

Alphons se leva.

-« Je vais faire le tour du train, tu veux venir, mon petit canard ? »

Edward ne daigna pas lui répondre.

------------

Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures pendant un bon quart d'heure.

-« _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout…_ »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Ed leva la tête prête à lancer une réplique cinglante à son camarade.

Enfer, damnation et autres trucs pas sympas.

Ce n'était pas Alphons qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte mais deux jeunes soldats aux visages bien connus.

-« Galère », fit le grand blond en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Et dire que je venais juste de sympathiser avec la petite brune du standard… »

« -Bah, c'est pas grave, avec toi çà n'aurait sûrement pas duré longtemps… »

-« Vous êtes odieux avec moi colonel. »

Le brun lui colla une tape amicale dans le dos et les deux partirent s'asseoir en rigolant. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'Ed se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête avec précaution et croisa le regard du grand blond à la cigarette.

-« Mademoiselle ! » fit il de manière courtoise

-« _Alphons, grouilles-toi bon sang_.»Murmura Edward.

Le fumeur remarqua le sac au pied du blondin…euh…de la jolie blonde et se proposa pour le monter dans le filet à bagages.

Grossière erreur.

-« QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT ET SI FRELE QU'IL ME FALLAIT UN ESCABEAU ET UNE GRUE POUR MONTER UN SIMPLE FOUTU SAC A MOITIE VIDE DANS LE FILET A BAGAGES. »

Le fumeur blond en laissa tomber sa cigarette d'effroi et Edward se rappela soudainement qu'il portait désormais le jupon.

-« Je suis vraiment confuse, je… j'ai mal réagit en vous voyant vous approcher de moi…On rencontre des gens si peu fréquentables de nos jours. » dit il/elle en rougissant.

-« a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e !!!!! « Fit le grand blond d'un air niais en dévorant le pauvre ex-Fullmetal des yeux.

-« _Aïe Aïe Aïe , ça commence…_ » pensa Edward.

-« J'me présente, mamz'elle. Lieutenant Havoc, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jean », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Vous vous rendez à Hambourg vous aussi ? »

-« Euh… oui à Halstenbek exactement ». Répondit Edward en ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-« _Elle est trop craquante_ », se dit le grand fumeur et en son fort intérieur, s'imaginant déjà courir main dans la main avec la jolie inconnue dans un grand champs de pâquerettes avec des cuicuis et des papillons aux couleurs criardes voletant dans tous les coins. « Le voyage est assez long, nous aurons amplement le temps de faire connaissance. »

-« Nous serions aussi très heureux de savoir le petit nom qui va avec ce si joli minois… « Le brun, qui venait de parler se leva et attrapa délicatement la main d'Edward pour y déposer un baiser. « Mais il serait bien incorrect de ma part de ne pas me présenter en premier. Colonel Roy Mustang, a votre service, Mademoiselle ? »

-« … »

Mustang s'approcha du pauvre Edward avec un sourire prédateur…

-« '_Tain Alphons, grouilles-toi…_ » Murmura le pauvre blond.

Soudain la porte du wagon s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la silhouette carrée d'Alphons en contre jour, baignée dans une aura de lumière dorée.

Si Ed n'avait pris la décision de suivre la voix de l'athéisme il aurait subitement beuglé Alleluia et aurait vénéré Alphons jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Al referma la porte du compartiment et se retourna, un sandwich entamé à la main et une thermos de café… C'était déjà moins glorieux…Ce qui n'empêcha pas son camarade de se jeter sur lui pour se pendre à son cou.

-« Je sais bien que dans le genre continuellement affamé tu fais fort mais c'est quand même pas la peine de te jeter sur moi comme çà… Je t'ai ramené un sandw… »

-« Boucles là et serres moi … »murmura Ed, puis il ajouta à voix haute. « Ce « joli minois s'appelle « Katia » mon colonel, et voici mon fiancé, Mr Heiderich ».

Pour se débarrasser définitivement du colonel Ed planta un petit baiser juste sur le nez d'Alphons. Ce dernier, vivement étonné et visiblement dépassé par la situation, se contenta de contempler sa « fiancée » d'un air bovin des plus inspirés.

-« Dis quelque chose crétin… » murmura Edward.

« -Je …je t'ai pris un jambon beurre, finit-il par articuler. »

No comment…Edward se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide et repartit s'asseoir.

-« bah quoi ? » demanda Alphons.

-----------

Edward resta muet pendant au moins deux heures, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Alphons…Edward muet 15 minutes, c'est déjà rare mais deux heures complètes…

-« Tu fais la tête ? »

-« A ton avis… Tu m'obliges à me travestir et toi tu ne joues même pas le jeu… j'le sens mal ce week-end… et j'ai tout ce foutu attirail féminin qui me gratte et me serre …La plaie !»Répondit le blondinet à voix basse.

Al contempla Edward d'un air distrait pendant que ce dernier entamait une longue tirade de récrimination.

Bon, c'est vrai que dans le genre gracieux, Edward avait toute une éducation à refaire. Mais si il surveillais un petit peu son langage… Al prit un air concerné quand Edward commença à se plaindre au sujet de jupes inconfortables.

Les militaires quittèrent le compartiment pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Edward sembla se détendre en voyant le colonel passer la porte.

Il se redressa et s'étira langoureusement.

- « Ca me graaaattte ! »

-« De quoi ? » fit Alphonse.

-« T'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire… La jupe, tout… et ce foutu soutif qui vient se loger entre la peau et le métal du port de l'automail… J'en ai déjà raz le bol… »

Ed tira sa jupe dans tout les sens et entreprit de remonter ses bas d'une manière peu distinguée exposant à la vue d'Alphons quelques centimètres de peau pâle que ce dernier n'était pas censé apercevoir.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir comme un ahuri, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du grand blond écarlate. »

-« Rien… C'est troublant, c'est tout… »

Soudain Edward afficha un grand sourire… Alphons lui jeta un regard méfiant….

-« J'aime pas quand tu tire cette tête, Ed, c'est jamais bon signe… »

En moins de deux Alphons se retrouva chargé d'un poids de 55 kg sur les genoux.

-« Alors comme çà je te trouble ? » fit une voix douce à 6.5 cm de son visage.

-« Euuhhh ». Fit Alphonse en piquant le fard du siècle quand Ed commença à jouer avec les boutons de son col. Ed ?

Le blondinet travesti éclata de rire avant d'essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux en essayant d'éviter de faire couler la pointe de mascara que mme Gracia lui avait appliquée.

-« Au moins j'aurais pas perdu ma journée… Si tu avais vu ta tronche … »

Alphons vexé lui tourna le dos et fixa le paysage défilant par la fenêtre d'un air très concentré.

-« C'est pas drôle, fit il au bout de quelques minutes… «

-« Faut bien que je m'amuse un peu moi aussi. » Déclara Ed en se laissant tomber à côté d'Al.

-« pff, tu réagirais comment si un type plutôt lourd, venait s'asseoir sur toi et te posais ce genre de question… Ca fait bizarre c'est tout. »

-« Question proximité fit Ed légèrement vexé, va falloir que tu t'y fasses devant tes parents. »

-« On ne t'a jamais demandé d'essayer de me violer devant mes parents non plus… »

-« Faut toujours que t'exagères… »

-« C'est toi qui en fais toujours trop ! »

-« Quand tu dis çà, tu lui ressembles tellement… »

-« Eh ? De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Laisses tomber » murmura Edward l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Alphons le fixa du regard jusqu'au retour des militaires. Edward ne bougeait pas, et semblait perdu dans le vague, l'air triste et résigné.Ca lui prenait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, Alphons l'avait bien remarqué…Ed semblait perdre peu à peu son intérêt pour leur recherches et devenait de plus en plus pessimiste quant à leurs résultats.

L'approche de l'hiver n'arrangeait en rien son état. Ses prothèses lui faisaient mal, les joints gonflant à cause de l'humidité et il se fatiguait de plus en plus.

Cette escapade tombait plutôt bien, selon Alphons, elle aiderait peut être Ed à se changer les idées.

-« Katia?»

-« mm ? »fit l'intéressé, pas encore habitué à son nom d'emprunt.

-« Ed? »

Al passa le bras autour de ses épaules en souriant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Fit Ed, enfin tiré de sa triste rêverie…

-« Je joue mon rôle… »

* * *

Fin du chappie 3

* * *

_OMAKE (où il est question de jupe)_

_Salle de repos de Fanfiction . net, secteur FMA , 20h40._

Roy : Depuis quand tu te mets en jupe toi ?

Ed :Ca vous regarde ?

Roy : oui,Exactement…En tant que futur führer je me dois de me préoccuper de tout ce qui porte un jupon figures-toi…

Ed : et qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez par vous « préoccuper » .

Roy : je peux te donner une explication, disons détaillée et même un exemple si tu veux (sourire de prédateur).

Ed : euh non merci , çà ira. Alphons , il est temps de rentrer !

Hei-chan : Peux pas, suis occupé !

_Edward constate avec horreur qu'Hei-chan mange du pop-corn confortablement assis au fond de la pièce entouré d'un palmier psychopathe et d'une fanficeuse dérangée._

Envy : (qui du coup,se sent moins seul avec sa jupette) 'aime bien ta jupe chibi-san.

Poppy : Ca lui va bien hein ?

Hei-chan : … (a succombé suite à un violent saignement de nez)

Roy : elle aurai mérité d'être plus courte … a l'image du porteur…

Ed : mais vous allez me lâcher oui ?ET QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QU4IL ME SUFFISAIT DE PORTER UNE CEINTURE POUR CACHER CE QUE PAR PUDEUR JE NE SAURAIS MONTRER !

Envy : Mais un homme a le droit de porter une jupe, c'est pas interdit que je sache, c'est gracieux, çà met en valeur nos cuisses musclées , nos jambes élancées et notre taille élégante … Vas-y Ed , affirmes-toi et montre leur que derrière la jupe, il y a l'homme !... -j'ai pas dit sous la jupe Mustang-… Ahem…beauté ,force et puissance dans les plis élégants du tissus! Montons ensemble le front de libération de la jupette masculine !Tous les hommes naissent libres et égaux qu'ils portent une jupe ou non, à bas la dictature sanguinaire de la mode, les filles nous ont prit le pantalon ??? Reprenons leur la minijupe !Soyons les emblèmes de cette nouvelle révolution, Edward ! _Say you want a revo-olutio-o-on well you know, we all want to change the word !!!!_

Ed : j'veux mourir !

Poppy :j'veux du pop-corn.

Les beatles ( ici? Kyaaaa (bonheur)!!!): on veut qu'il arrête de massacrer notre chanson.

Armstrong : C'est bien Ici pour le club des jupettes ?

Envy : tout compte fait c'est pas une si bonne idée…

Hei-chan : (revenu d'entre les morts avec du coton dans le nez) Ed… (Aperçoit Armstrong en minijupe)Ed… C'est qui ta copine à moustaches ?

* * *

merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ! 


	4. 4 : Heichan is my Kumasan

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat (mwa !)

**_Genre :_** humour ( roulement de tambour) Romance… ( et torture ... muhahaha)

**_Rating :_** K /T changera pas pour cette partie

_**Disclamer :** Casse sa tirelire : deux boutons trois pièces de dix francs et deux euros en pièces de un cents… Argh pas assez pour acheter le droits de fma…Tant pis, Fma ne m'appartient pas c'est à Arakawa sensei et à Square Enix…_

Note de l'auteur : suis d'humeur à continuer cette fic. En discutant avec l'autre folle qui à cause d'une remarque idiote (J'te gâte là, la miss hein ? XD°) m'a donné l'idée pour cette fic on s'est dit que c'était dommage de laisser Al et Hei-chan agir aussi sagement. Le problème étant que ceux qui apprécient le yaoi shounen ai n'apprécie pas forcément que les choses aillent plus loin, ou n'ont pas forcément l'âge. Moi-même n'étant pas très douée pour écrire des agrumes, si lemon il y a , je ne promets rien, il sera posté à part, dans une fic classée M et je préciserais l'emplacement du passage dans cette fic(si j'arrive à en sortir un… j'arrive pas à poster ce genre de truc XD je l'écris , j'hésite à poster , j'abandonne et çà termine à la corbeille de mon pc( Ed : t'es pourtant assez vielle , t'es ridicule… Poppy (planquée): je sais !) ).

Mieux comme çà nan ?

_**Sans oublier un grand merci aux reviewers !**_

Allez place à la scéance de torture…euuuh la fic…

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Hei-chan is my Kuma-san**_

_TERMINUS, HAMBOUG TOUS LES PASSAGERS SONT PRIES DE DESCENDRE DU TRAIN._

Edward poussa un soupir soulagé en saluant les deux militaires qui avaient fait la route avec eux. Quelle plaie, entre les compliments déplacés de Mustang et les mains baladeuses d'Havoc en l'absence d'Alphons le voyage lui parut une éternité.

-« Tu les connaissais ces types ? On aurait dit que tu étais capable d'anticiper leur réaction comme si c'était de vielles connaissances. » finit par demander Alphons.

-« … »

-« Edw…euh…Katia ? »

Ed eut un léger sursaut, comme s'il avait été brutalement tiré d'un rêve.

-« Mmm … Oui , je les connais, dans une autre vie , on va dire. »

Alphons demeura perplexe, Edward était athée et possédait un esprit des plus cartésien et des plus rationnels, du genre rabat joie à essayer d'expliquer tout phénomènes paranormaux, croyances ou autres fait non ordinaires par la science ou la logique. Et pourtant parfois cet esprit semblait s'évader dans un autre monde irrationnel , imaginaire, si loin du leur et pourtant si important aux yeux d'Edward…

-« T'avais pas parlé d'un autobus qui ne passe qu'une fois toutes les trois heures ?Faudrait se grouiller, non ? En plus j'ai une de ces faim… »

Le Edward terre a terre était de retour, youpi.

------------

Alphons monta les bagages dans le bus à moitié vide et contempla Edward en train de discuter avec le chauffeur . Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la véritable identité d'Edward jusqu'à présent. Les militaires du train lui fournissaient un bon exemple, ils n'avaient pas lâché son ami de tout le voyage, persuadés d'avoir affaire à une jeune femme. En même temps, se dit Alphons en laissant son regard parcourir la silhouette d'Ed de la tête au pied, difficile de s'en douter. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa taille fine et son regard glissa le long de ses jambes .Il finit par remarquer un petit détail manquant.

Ed vint s'asseoir en souriant et constata avec étonnement la moue boudeuse d'Alphons.

-« T'as pas mit les bas… »

-« J'ai dessiné un trait au crayon derrière ma jambe… Mme Gracia m'a dit que l'on pouvait faire ça. »

-« Ma mère va s'en rendre compte. »

-« Et alors…Au fait tu ne m'as pas tellement parlé de ta famille… »

Al leva les yeux au ciel…Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il attendait cette question, il s'y était pourtant préparé mais ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre.

-« Y'a mon père et ma mère…Je ne sais pas si ma sœur sera à la maison. »

-« Et ils sont comment ? »

-« Gentils… » Al n'avait pas trouvé mieux selon lui il vallait mieux lui en parler le plus tard possible. « A quelle heure part le bus ? »

-« 18h30… »

-« J'espère que l'on sera arrivés à l'heure pour prendre la charrette… »

-« Eh ? »

------------

Le bouquet, le pompon, l'apothéose… Au grand étonnement d'Ed le bus les avait lâchés en rase campagne à 5 km d' Halstenbek.

-« Il faut que tu m'expliques là…fit il en se massant les yeux doucement, de peur de faire partir le maquillage. »

-« Bah en fait mes parents n'habitent pas vraiment à Halstenbek mais au beau milieu de la campagne environnante, il faut prendre une charrette pour rejoindre le village…Je comprends que ça doit être dur à concevoir pour toi qui n'as vécu qu'à Londres et à Munich… » fit il légèrement agacé par la mine ennuyée d'Ed.

-« Détrompes-toi la campagne, je connais… »

Ca , oui, il la connaissait, la campagne, il regarda l'air nostalgique, le paysage défiler lentement sous ses yeux tandis que la charrette s'éloignait de plus en plus d' Halstenbek.

Risembull…Ca y ressemblait beaucoup… de grandes prairies verte et des vergers, une densité de population frisant les une vaches par habitant… Al soupira. Si Edward devait tirer cette tête tout le week-end, cela promettait d'être joyeux…

----------

-« Je trouve qu'il se fait tard… Les enfants devraient déjà être arrivés…J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes … »Izumi Heiderich jeta un regard inquiet vers la route espérant voir apparaître son fil et son amie d'un instant à l'autre…

-« Savoir se sortir d'une situation délicate est une qualité qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Heiderich, ma douce » , fit une voix grave derrière elle…

-« Mwais, mais en tout cas il a intérêt à courir vite… Me faire faire du souci comme çà… »fit elle, son visage doux et inquiet prenant rapidement un air autoritaire et légèrement effrayant.

Elle vit apparaître au loin une grande silhouette légèrement courbée sous le poids d'un chargement, accompagné d'une seconde, plus petite , trottinant à ses côtés.

-« Les voilà », fit Elle en souriant. « il était temps, il fait presque nuit.. »

----------

-« Il faut que je t'explique, ma mère et ma mère sont des gens sportifs et ont un caractère bien trempé… »

Ed l'écouta d'un air semi intéressé en passant le portillon de la cour.

Quelque chose de volant lui passa au dessus de la tête pour finir sa course au beau milieu du visage d'Alphons.

En y regardant de plus près, en se baissant à côté de son camarade étalé au sol, il remarqua qu'ils venaient d'avoir affaire à une botte féminine taille 38… Méchant çà...

Soudain un beuglement atroce se fit entendre.

-« ALPHONS ALEXANDER HANS HEIDERICH !AVAIS-TU DANS L'IDEE DE FAIRE MOURIR TA PAUVRE MERE D'INQUIETUDE. »

Ed se figea, cette voix il la connaissait bien…Il se retourna lentement et blèmit. Son maître, ou plutôt son alter ego , se tenait sur le porche , la seconde botte à la main l'air visiblement en colère. Il recula inconsciemment essayant de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et la femme.Craignez le courrou légendaire d'Izumi , braves gens, la malédiction de la pseudo femme au foyer aux pulsions meurtrières plane sur la contrée.

-« Bonsoiiirr maman, » finit par articuler Alphons en se massant le crâne. « Tu sembles aller bien … »

-« Je vais toujours bien. »coupa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide en fusillant Al du regard. Ed ferma les yeux s'attendant à un massacre.

-« Dans mes bras imbécile ! » fit elle en le serrant fort et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis son regard se porta su la blondinette accompagnant son fil.

-« Vous êtes ? »

-« Katia madame » répondit Ed sur le champ tendu, droit comme un i.

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué puis lui fit la bise.

-« Entrez , vous n'allez pas rester là …ET ON SE DEPECHE!! Le repas est prêt et çà va refroidir »

------------

Ed crût s'évanouir en découvrant le père d'Al, ou était-ce après que ce dernier l'ait salué en le prenant dans ses bras, dans une étreinte mortelle (se transmettant de générations en générations).

Ils dînèrent dans le calme et échangèrent quelques banalités après le café. Izumi jugeant que le voyage avait du être fatiguant pour les deux jeunes gens elle repoussa son interrogatoire pour bru (/belle fille) potentielle au lendemain .

-« J'ai préparé votre chambre, les enfants. Désolée, Katia mais vous allez devoir partager la chambre d'Al. Mais d'après ce que m'a dit Alphons, vous vous fréquentez depuis plusieurs mois , et je suppose que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient. » Annonça-t-elle en donnant une petite tape affectueuse à son fils.

-« euh, non… »fit Ed assez mal à l'aise.

------------

Ed détacha enfin son chignon et ébouriffa des longues mèches blondes .Alphons poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur le lit, pour le moment tout semblait s'être plutôt bien passé. Sa mère n'avait pas posé trop de questions embarrassante et Ed avait écouté silencieusement le long discours de son père sur les origines de sa famille sans broncher. Ed se laissa tomber à côté de lui puis s'étira de tout son long.

-« Suis mort… Encore deux jours… »

-« A t'entendre, on dirait que subis un calvaire », rétorqua Alphons avec une grimace.

-« J'ai juste hâte de me débarrasser de tout ce fatras » , répondit le blondinet en désignant ses vêtements., « pyjama et dodo » ajouta-t-il en se redressant .

Il farfouilla dans son sac attrapant un caleçon large et un tee-shirt et se dirigea ver la salle de bain.

Al ferma les yeux , jusqu'à présent Ed n'avait pas trop râlé … Le fait de devoir faire lit commun avec lui ne semblait pas trop le déranger non plus. « Au pire, y'a toujours le vieux fauteuil », se dit-il, » Il m'est déjà arrivé de m'endormir dessus pendant quand j'étudiais trop tard, j'en suis jamais mort. »

Il respira un grand coup appréciant le silence… Un silence de trop courte durée à son goût .Un juron coloré se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain ainsi que quelques bruits de choc.

-« Un problème Ed ? »

-« … »

-« Je peux entrer ? »

-« … »

Il poussa la porte avec précaution découvrant Un Edward visiblement furieux, le visage rouge d'embarras et de colère.

-« J'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette foutue de jupe la fermeture dans le dos m'est difficile d'accès et elle s'est coincée .RHAAA , et ce (insérer un juron ici) de soutien gorge est coincé dans mon automail. »

-« Beugles pas si fort… les parents sont pas si loin… »

-« Tu sais, je veux bien te faire plaisir, mais cette situation commence à sérieusement m'agacer… »

Al commença à décoincer la glissière de la jupe .

-« Tu me souffles dans le bas du dos et j'aime pas çà. » Objecta Ed en se tortillant.

-« Et c'est toi qui te moquais de moi pour ces histoires de proximité… »

-« mwais , » marmonna l'intéressé enfin libéré de la jupe maudite.

Al lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, lui décrochant un sourire.

-« Allez , fais voir la brassière de la mort… »

Soudain le visage d'Ed prit une teinte écarlate, refermant d'un geste vif les pans de sa chemise.

-« Allez , joues pas les vierges effarouchées, y'a rien là-dessous, mis à part un peu de rembourrage. »lâcha sèchement Alphons, commençant à perdre patience

-« Je vais me débrouiller. »

Alphons retira d'autorité la chemise d'Ed et examina le problème.

-« Je vois, la bretelle s'est coincée entre la peau et le socle métallique et le tissus s'est prit dans la mécanique … »

Il leva le nez de l'épaule de son ami pour fixer son visage. Edward était blême et fixait le sol l'air absent.

-J'aime pas çà …

-« Arrêtes ta comédie Ed… Tu vas m'en vouloir combien de temps pour 50 grammes de lingerie ? »

-« … J'aime pas quand on regarde mes plaies d'aussi près. »

Al se tut, refroidit par la réaction d'Ed. Son dos et son torse étaient couverts de cicatrices, certaines légères,d'autres plus profondes creusant la peau pâles de douloureux sillons .

Il tira légèrement sur la bretelle et entendit un gémissement. Il entreprit de dégager le tissus en douceur, Ed ne bougeant pas et poussant quelques petites exclamations de douleur quand Al venait à faire bouger l'un des câbles nerveux. Le grand blond passa son doigt le long du bord métallique, à cheval entre la peau et l'acier. Ed fut parcourut d'un frisson et s'éloigna de lui l'air blessé. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de la soirée, le blondinet aux yeux d'or se roula en boule dans un coin du lit et s'endormi immédiatement. Alphons passa une bonne heure à contempler le plafond en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une gaffe…

----------

Il souleva une paupière essayant de distinguer les aiguilles du réveil… Trois heures du mat'…

Alphons, le cerveau embué, grogna et se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Il avait bien chaud et était installé confortablement, mis à part cette tête posée sur çà poitrine et ces deux bras le serrant fort, à lui en briser les côtes.

-« Oh non, pas çà… »

Edward avait une manie amusante qui dans cette situation devenait vite gênante. Dans son sommeil, il avait tendance à attraper tout ce qui passait à sa portée, et à serrer contre lui le malheureux objet de son choix inconscient, s'y agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Souvent Alphons, en voulant le tirer du lit, l'avait retrouvé son oreiller dans les bras à la manière d'un gamin essayant d'étrangler son ours en peluche. Tout y passait, oreiller, coussin du sofa, manteau posé à côté de lui dans le train, livre sur lequel il s'était endormi, du moment que l'objet représentait un masse assez consistante pour être calé confortablement au creux de ses bras . Ce soir là Ed avait gagné le gros lot , l'ours en peluche géant avec fonction auto chauffante. Il souriait dans son sommeil, béat, frottant occasionnellement son visage cotre cette surface douce et chaude. Al tenta de se libérer de son embrasse, en vain, Ed était têtu, même inconscient et malgré sa petite taille, possédait une force assez impressionnante. Le grand blond abandonna à bout de souffle, jetant un regard noir à la petite masse endormie qui poussait des soupirs d'aise la tête confortablement calée dans le creux de son cou.

Il essaya de se rendormir, tentant d'ignorer l'autre abruti qui lui ronronnait quasiment dans l'oreille. Il écouta son propre souffle, puis celui d'Ed, compta les moutons, essaya de se focaliser sur quelque chose de bien ennuyeux. Impossible de se rendormir… Et cette chaleur désagréable dans son bas ventre…

-« … pipi »pensa-t-il désespérément tandis qu'Ed resserrait son étreinte, ravi de son nouveau support nocturne.

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

* * *

fin du chappie

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

(_où il est question d'ours en peluches fuyards et de confréries secrète des jupettes anonymes)_

_Salle de repos de Fanfiction . net, secteur FMA , 17h30_.

Ed : C'est pas vrai, je n'étouffe personne en dormant !La preuve…

_Il sort une boîte en carton de toutes les couleurs avec « la chambre à Mr nounours » marqué dessus en grosses lettes enfantines. Il ouvre la boîte et découvre avec horreur qu'elle est vide._

Aphons : y'a un papier dans le fond de la boîte… Y'a quelque chose d'écrit dessus..

**_Marre des emplois à risque, je tiens à mon petit cou de fourrure syntétique et à mon rembourrage . Tchao mon gars .J'me casse. Signé nounours_**.

Ed : Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de souffrances et de déceptions…

Poppy : T'en fais pas, au moins elle a toujours de l'importance pour les fanfiqueur(euses)…

Ed : Toi et tes idées tordues...

_Un grand bruit se fait entendre dans le fond de la pièce. Envy apparaît avec tout son fatras de militant pro-jupettes et hurle comme un damné._

Envy : YEEEPAH !!NOTRE PEUPLE VAINCRA !! 250 cornemuseurs écossais ont rejoint la confrérie !!! La révolution est en marche. Enfin presque, ils étaient pas très d'accord quand je leur ait demandé si ils pouvaient raccourcir leur kilt.

Al Ed : Confrérie ?

Envy (surexité) : Ouiiii ! J'ai crée la confrérie secrète des porteurs de jupe anonymes, et croyez moi, on va pas tarder à se faire connaître !!!

Ed : Et vous allez faire comment, pour vous faire connaître.

Envy : Médiatisation de masse.

Al : T'as pas dit que c'était anonyme et secret…

Envy : Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de souffrances et de déceptions…

* * *

merki d'avoir pris le temps de lire :) 


	5. 5 : Revanche

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Romance et humour

**_Rating :_** sais plus

**_Disclamer :_** vous connaissez la chanson… fmaaa pas à moii !!

Note de la folle qui tire les ficelle de cette fic et qui est pas douée avec tout ce qui est relatif à l'informatique et qui raconte sa vie en plus…:

Update tardive… Un chat malade (qui est guéri maintenant) des cours bizarres , une guéguerre conte un prof, boïte msn qui plantouille , tout comme le pc et du papier et des crayons… un « joyeux » début d'année. XD Comme d'hab : un grand merci aux reviewers.

Allez, de retour avec notre équipe de winners en week-end chez popa et moman…

* * *

La fic est accompagnée de nouveaux fanart !

étant donné que en donnant un lien direct ça ne marche pas (j'ai essayé de corriger pour les précédents, çà ne fonctionne pas) j'ai créé un live journal pour mettre mes gribouillis (et autres âneries …les crucheries... suis douée pour çà... l ).

pour y accèder, le lien est dans mon profil (faut cliquer sur poppycat si il y en a qui sont aussi doués que moi avec internet XD)

cette fois ci , c'est trois EdxHeiderich et une image de famille. J'ai pas bloqué les commentaires (de toute façon je ne sais pas comment on fait ...bleh !) donc si il y en a qui veulent laisser une trace écrite de leur passage , ils peuvent. walaaaa et je viens de vérifier sur mon profil. les liens marchent :(petite)danse de la victoire bien ridicule

* * *

**_chapite 5 : Revanche_**

4H00, La situation commençait à devenir critique. Alphons tenta pour la énième fois de se débarrasser en vain d'Edward. Peine perdue, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, réveiller l'intéressé. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Edward murmurant à plusieurs reprises son prénom .Malheureusement pour lui, la réaction du blondinet fut radicalement différente de celle qu'il avait espérée. Inconsciemment ravi que l'on lui murmure gentiment son prénom dans son sommeil Edward, sourire béat aux lèvres serra de plus belle le grand blond.

-« _Je ne peux pas l'appeler plus fort_ », pensa Heiderich, « _je risquerais de réveiller les parent_. »

Edward poussa un long soupir d'aise. S'en était trop .Employant la manière forte Alphons se redressa vivement, envoyant valser le pauvre blondinet endormi en dehors du lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

-« qui se passe ? » demanda Edward d'une toute petite voix ensommeillée.

Alphons sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après. Edward, toujours au sol se réveillait peu à peu. Ed leva le visage en direction d'Heiderich le regard inquiet.

Al l'aida à se relever. Il y était allé un peu fort, son colloc semblait un peu perdu et le dévisageait de ses yeux dorés.

-« Désolé… je…Tu t'étais installé sur moi et j'avais besoin de me lever et … » bafouilla-t-il à voix basse.

Edward fit une petite grimace et lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

-« Y'a des moyens plus doux de réveiller les gens, tu sais. »

-« Ca faisait une heure que tu tétais agrippé à moi et çà commençait sérieusement à me gêner alors… »

Edward offusqué lui lança un regard mauvais.

-« Je TE gène ? C'est la meilleure çà… » S'exclamât il à voix haute, et se rappelant que le sosie de son maître dormait dans une des pièces proche de celle où il se trouvait (si Izumi n'avait pas été déjà réveillée par le bruit de sa chute), il continua à voix basse.

-« Si je suis un fardeau dis le tout de suite, je me ferais un plaisir de rentrer à Munich. »

Bien que sachant qu'Edward avait tendance à être de mauvaise humeur un fois qu'il avait été tiré du lit brutalement, Alphons décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

-« Ce week-end m'enchante autant que toi, j'te signale. Essayes d'y mettre un peu du tien, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, d'essayer de jouer le jeu alors que toi tu ne fais aucun efforts. Tu aurais pu essayer de discuter avec ma mère hier soir. Mais non, monsieur était trop occupé à faire la tête. »

-« Hey, arrêtes un peu. Elle ne m'a pas causé de la soirée, ta mère. Et puis j'avais autre chose en tête, notamment ce fichu soutif qui tirait sur mes nerfs. » Edward massa son épaule « Ca fait mal. » Ajouta-t-il en passant son doigt sur le mécanisme.

-« Tss » fit Alphons froidement. « Dès qu'on te demande de faire quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, tu trouves toujours une excuse pour te justifier. »

Edward s'éloigna de lui, l'air blessé et partit s'installer dans le fauteuil en lui tournant le dos.

Alphons se recoucha ignorant délibérément le blondinet. Il fixa le plafond pendant 5 bonnes minutes… Il entendit Edward remuer dans tout les sens à la recherche d'une position confortable. Il y était allé un peu fort…Ed aurait pu refuser dès le départ. Heiderich se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Edward ne bougea pas, lui tournant toujours le dos. Alphons posa sa main sur l'épaule valide d'Ed.

-« Tu est gelé… allez, viens… »

Le blondinet donna un petit coup d'épaule, pour se débarrasser de cette main gênante qui lui encombrait aussi bien l'épaule que l'esprit. Deux bras musclés vinrent s'enrouler au tour de lui et il sentit une tète s'appuyer contre sa nuque.

-« Si tu ne bouges pas, alors, je te réchauffe sur place… »fit Alphons dans son cou.

Si Alphons avait prit la peine d'allumer la lumière il aurait remarque qu'Edward avait, en l'espace d'un instant viré au rouge cramoisi. Edward soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte puis se leva, contrarié. Il se réinstalla rapidement de son coté du lit pour ne plus en bouger de la nuit.

------------

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand Alphons souleva une paupière endormie. Il se redressa lentement, se frottant les yeux, et risqua un coup d'œil en direction d Edward. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une masse informe lovée dans les couvertures et deux trois longues mèches blondes dépassant de dessous les draps.

Il entreprit de dégager son collègue de son cocon en évitant de lui tirer les cheveux.

-« Allez, debout !!! Dépèches-toi. »

Edward, les mèches en bataille et les yeux toujours à demi clos leva les nez en grognant. Il jeta un œil vitreux en direction de la fenêtre puis vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit .Il finit enfin par se recroqueviller en tournant le dos au grand blond.

-« Fous moi la paix l'est encore tôt… »

-« Je sais, mais tu devrais commencer à te réveiller, si tu ne veux pas risquer la crise cardiaque dans 20 minutes. »

Edward émit un son indescriptible, mêlant ennui et fatigue à l'adresse d'Alphons, et planqua sa tête sous son oreiller.

-« Edward ? »

-« Ta gueule. »

Heiderich soupira et s'étira. Il grimaça en posant ses pieds sur le carrelage froid et tira un coup sec sur la couverture. Edward se retourna rapidement, furieux avec un petit air de gros chat en colère.

-« C'est quoi ton problème au juste, t'as décidé de… »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Ed se raidit, et fixa la porte. Alphons s'empressa de le recouvrir avec la couverture. Il aurait été assez délicat d'expliquer comment et pourquoi la jolie blonde de la veille s'était transformée en une nuit en blondinet échevelé et grincheux.

-« Vous êtes réveillé les enfants ? » fit la voix douce d'Izumi.

-« Oui m'an », répondit Alphons rapidement, se déplaçant vers la porte au cas ou l'idée de l'ouvrir traverserait subitement l'esprit de sa mère.

-« Reposez vous encore un peu, je vous appellerais pour le petit déjeuner. »

-« Merci madame ! » S'exclamât Edward en s'emmitouflant encore plus dans la couverture.

Il attendit que les bruis de pas s'éloignent pour murmurer à l'adresse d'Alphons :

-« Tu vois, c'était pas la peine de me faire risquer le choc thermique… »

-« Attends un peu… »

Alphons fouilla dans leur sac et en sortit une robe de chambre, ainsi qu'une nuisette assez longue empruntées à mme gracia, qu'il jeta sur le lit.

Edward se gratta la tête et s'étira à son tour.

-« La robe de chambre, je comprends, mais la nuisette … »

-« La robe de chambre s'arrête au dessus du genou. »

-« On a fait l'essai avec Mme gracia, on ne voit pas le cerceau métallique de ma prothèse… Je m'en fous, je garde mon calecif. »

-« Rien ne t'empêche de mettre la nuisette par-dessus, on la verra dépasser de la robe de chambre et ce sera parfait. »

-« Arrêtes un peu ta crise, Al, c'est pas comme si j'allais me trimballer à poil devant tes parents. »

-« J'ai pas envie que maman pense que ma fiancée a un mauvais genre… » fit le grand blond sur un ton boudeur.

Edward considéra la « chose » et l'enfila en pestant

-« C'est bien parce que çà a l'air de te tenir à cœur. »

Il ne lui en voulait pas... Il avait très bien comprit qu4alphons était dans l'embarras. Au départ cette escapade chez ses pseudo beaux parents ne l'enchantait guère, mais à présent…La veille, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas beaucoup discuté avec la mère d'Alphons. Il était troublé par le visage de cette femme, capable en quelques secondes de passer de la colère à la tendresse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé jusqu'à présent, ou peut être avait il essayé de ne plus y penser, mais hormis son frère, beaucoup de gens commençaient à lui manquer. Winry, Mamie Pinako, le colonel et sa dream team…Son maître…

C'est sur, Elle ne les avait pas ménagé lors de leur entraînement, mais au fil du temps Edward et Alphonse s'étaient beaucoup attachés à elle. Ed éprouvait un sentiment étrange à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jumelle d'Izumi râler en menaçant la maisonnée une spatule à la main, sauter dans les bras de son mari à grands coups de « mamour », ébouriffer la tignasse blonde de son fils.

Les choses se déroulent différemment dans ce monde, çà Edward en était conscient, la plus part du temps, il se disait que les gens de son monde étaient bien plus heureux que ceux qu'il croisait, mais en repensant à son maître il se dit qu'elle aurait mérité, comme Mme Heiderich, d'avoir des enfants.

-« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DECIDER A DESCENDRE OUI OU NON ? »

Edward sursauta, et enfila vite la robe de chambre avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard étonné d'Alphons.

-« Là tu m'épates, à chaque fois que je ramène quelqu'un à la maison, l'attitude de ma mère surprends toujours. »

-« On va dire que je m'y attendais un peu. » répondit le petit blons, d'un air absent en refermant bien l'épaisse robe de chambre.

------------

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Izumi discuta gentiment avec Edward et n'eut aucunes remarques à lui faire au grand soulagement d'Alphonse, souvent dépassé par la franchise de sa mère.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement leur chambre pour se changer Edward se rua dans la salle de bain et contempla son visage dans le miroir en grognant.

-« J'arrives pas à croire que tu m'aies laissé descendre comme ça… Une chance que ta mère soit bigleuse. »

-« Bigleuse ? Nan elle apercevrait un grain de poussière sur l'étagère à au moins 10 mètres. C'est quoi le problème ? »

, fit il en s'approchant.

-« Ne me dis pas que çà ne te saute pas au yeux ? »

-« Le fait que tu ais oublié le rembourrage avant de descendre… Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en remontant, la robe de chambre est épaisse et… »

-« Je ne parle pas de çà, crétin. »

-« … »

-« Mon visage. »

Alphons lui attrapa le menton et scruta chaque centimètres carré de peau.

-« Nan, j'vois rien. »

-« Tu m'as laissé descendre alors que je ne m'étais pas encore rasé. "Fit le blondinet en croisant les bras .Alphons passa on doigt lentement le long de la mâchoire imberbe et sous le nez, histoire de détecter une moustache inexistante.

-« L'arrière train d'un nouveau né ne serait pas plus lisse. » déclara Hei-chan l'air groguenard.

Edward offusqué que l'on remette ainsi en cause sa virilité, attrapa la main d'Alphons et la passa avec insistance sur sa joue.

-« Nan mais tu ne le sens pas, c'est rugueux, ça fait une semaine. »

-« Désolé, mais c'est tout doux. » Ajouta-t-le grand blond, réprimant un fou rire.

-« Hmph… »soupira la fureur blonde en bousculant Alphons. Il fouilla dans le sac de toilette, pour en sortir un blaireau, du savon à barbe et un rasoir .Il entreprit ensuite de se savonner les joues sous le regard amusé de son colocataire.

-« Dis Edward, si tu te rases, c'est pour te débarrasser de ta barbe ou pour la faire venir ? »

Ed lui lança un regard noir, et il y eut un vol de savon à barbe. Alphons, le museau plein de mousse battit retraite en emportant le rasoir tandis que le ptit blond s'essuyait le visage, furieux.

------------

-« Habilles-toi au lieu de perdre ton temps », fit Alphons hilare en lui sortant ses vêtements.

-« Nan, suis vexé… »

Ed finit par attraper ses dessous et à se débattre avec .Alphons contempla la scène d'un regard atterré .Edward se tortillant dans tout les sens pour accrocher les agrafes de la lingerie, les cheveux coiffés en mode ouragan. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait enfin enfilé le haut, et assis sur le lit, essoufflé il jeta un œil en direction d'Alphons.

-« Tu me prêtes des chaussettes ? » demanda-t-il en bombant le torse faisant ressortir l'espace creux entre sa peau et le soutien gorge.

-« Ah … euh oui ». Fit le grand blond en lançant le précieux rembourrage à son colloc avant de se laisser choir dans le fauteuil.

Ed attrapa au vol les deux paires de chaussettes et il commença à les arranger pour obtenir un résultat naturel, ou du moins potable. Alphons était assez mal à l'aise. Son regard fut attiré par les longues mèches blondes tombant le long des épaules d'Edward. Se sentant observé, ce dernier releva lentement la tête et observa le jeune allemand en retour.

-« Un problème ? »

-« Nnon. C'est juste que… Tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise dans la salle de bain pour… t'arranger. »

Sentant le mal aise d'Heiderich, Edward se leva et prît une position avantageuse avançant lentement vers Alphons en roulant légèrement des hanches.

-« Ca est, çà me revient…tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu …dans le train… «

Hei s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

-« Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer. »

Edward afficha son plus beau sourire diabolique et se laissa tomber sur son malheureux collègue.

-« Apparemment je ne te laisse pas de marbre » s'exclamat-il.

Heiderich sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

_Nous nous intéresserons dans le paragraphe suivant à ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces quelques secondes._

LOADING …

_Il est à 7 centimètres de mon visage, à moitié travestit, m'offre une superbe vue sur sa gorge et est installé sur mes genoux… Analyse de la situation : problème !!!Etat général : je ne sais pas trop ou j'en suis._

Option1 :

_Je bredouille comme un abruti et lui demande de bien vouloir quitter mes genoux._

Option 2 :

_Je le vire manu militari._

Option 3 :

_je le serre contre moi, couvre cette jolie gorge de baiser et le renverse sur le lit et…nan…_ **erreur système**… **mise en route du** **rougissement.**

Option 4 : _je joue le jeu…_

Décision :

Option1 : _Il va m'enfoncer encore plus et va continuer à me taquiner_

Option 2 : _Je vais en entendre parler pendant 30 ans, s'il ne repart pas immédiatement pour Munich_.

Option 3 : _pas pour le moment…eeeeep à quoi tu penses Al… C'est Ed, ton colloc, celui que tu retrouves une fois sur deux affalé sur la table du séjour, endormi et bavant comme un bienheureux sur un bouqin de la biblio. C'est un gars… plutôt mignon c'est vrai, efféminé –baffe mentale- mais c'est ton colloc, en plus, il est encore en caleçon, y'a plus sexy quand mê-baffe mentale numéro deux, c'est pas une raison-_

Ahem… reprise du programme.

Option 4 : _jouer le jeu…pourquoi pas, avec un peu de chance…Hey attends une minute…_ JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS LA A ASSISTER À MON EXAMEN DE CONSCIENCE ?

Ahem… retour à l'histoire… vu que certains ne se montrent pas très coopératifs…

Hein approcha son visage du sien et frotta doucement son nez contre celui d'Ed .Le blondinet encore en calecif (whaou, çà change du blondinet tout court) se figea.

-"Alphons ? Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand les lèvres du grand blond se déposèrent délicatement sur les siennes dans un baiser papillon .Il vira au rouge baissant les yeux laissant les deux grands bras qui entouraient ses épaules l'attirer contre Heiderich.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bredouilla-t-il enfin. »

Alphons le serra violemment contre lui, lui ébouriffant la tignasse en riant.

-« Si tu voyais ta tête mon pauvre… «

-« Hein ? »

-« C'est ma petite revanche pour hier. »

Edward se leva d'un bon, le regard noir , et partit sans un mot finir de s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Il se retourna en direction d'Heiderich et lâcha un denier « crétin » sec avant de claquer la porte et de s'enfermer.

* * *

fin, pour le moment

* * *

Poppy : mwais…j'aime pas trop ce chap… 

Ed : moi nan plus

Heiderich : vois pas pourquoi…

Ed : oh toi , le démon de la tentation , boucles la. J(ai pris des engagements, j'te rappelle…

Hei : (sort ses bretelles et essaye de les accrocher à une poutre) je craaque…

Ed : attends… tu fais quoi là ? Al ?

Hei : me pends…

Ed : Al c'est pas drôle là.

Envy : là suis d'accord, t'avais signé pour ma pétition, si t'y passes çà me fait une voix de moins.

(Rappel des faits : Ed est rentré dans les ordres, envy est devenu la figure de proue de mldmjm mouvement de libération des minijupes masculines , Hei-chan, ne pouvant toucher à son colloc' est devenu suicidaire , et mustang prépare une rébellion en secret pour se débarrasser d'une lieutenant trop sévère pour plus de détails voir les chap précédent et les omakes de ce qui ne se dit pas ahem pub mal placée)

Pendant ce temps là à central…

Roy : Colonel boomboom à lieutenant smoky, lieutenant répondez.

Havoc : colonel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez à quatre pattes sous votre bureau… et c'est quoi ce surnom…

Roy :…

Havoc : (soupir) répondez…

Roy : avez vou lu les ordres de mission , répondez.

Havoc : oui… (re soupir)répondez.

Riza : (entre dans le bureau en frappant… ) Ah, Jean , le colonel est là ?

Havoc : (désignant silencieusement le bureau) non

Roy : (se redresse vivement en hurlant) L'AVENIIIIR EST AUX MINIJUPES !!!

Havoc s'allume sa 123 ème cigarette de la journée en contemplant, attèré, son supérieur courir en jupette, poursuivi par le lieutenant hawkeye armée d'un fusil à fléchette tranquilisantes… La journée allait être dure.

Retour sur le lieu du drame

Ed : NOOOON Allll.

Heideric : C'est trop tard… j'ai pris ma décision , je vais me pendre…

Ed : pitié …

Hei : c'est inutile Ed tu as déjà pris ta décision, j'en fais de même.

Ed : pitié Al… te pends pas avec tes bretelles… Ca fait ridicule … crois moi… prends une corde ou ta ceinture mais paaas les bretelles

Hei : on se sent soutenu merci…

Envy : tu peux pas passer une jupe… Si tu te suicides au nom du mouvement ça nous fera une pub du tonnerre.

Hei : Nan, je me pends tout de suite.

Ed : rhoo et puis zut (s'éloigne)

Hei : j'attache les bretelles

Ed : m'en fous.

Hei. Je monte sur la chaise

Ed : (échange une petite discussion sur la paix dans le monde et l'amour fraternel avec Envy)

Hei : je passe la tête par la boucle. eho les gars… hein ?

Ed : (propose à envy d'aller boire un verre)

Hei : allez je compte jusqu'à 10… 10…9…8…7

Ed : (baille…s'étire et papote) abrèges !!

Hei :6 3/4 ,6 ½…Eeed , t'auras personne pour te faire la cuisine… 6…5…4

Ed : hein ? ATTTTENDS ! Allll !!!!

Hei s'est-il vraiment pendu, Ed le sauvera-t-il… Riza aura-t-elle atteint sa cible.

Arrêterais-je un jour d'écrire des âneries à la fin de mes fics…

* * *

Review ? vi ? nan ? XD

Merci !!!

Mes liens ils marchent (danse ) blaf...Waïeuh...


End file.
